Maria Giz -Traduccion
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: ¿Eres un Profesor? ¿Vives en el medio academico? ¿puedes ser considerado encantador o inclusive, Atrayente? ...entonces, ¡Puedes considerarte el mas nuevo amor de Harry Potter! El Niño Que Vivio tiene un "pequeño" fetiche con los profesores. Pero al final, ¿quien no lo tiene? SLASH. Autorizado por Tassy Riddle.


**Nota 1**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jk Rowling, la historia tampoco es de mi autoría, pertenece a **Tassy Riddle** lo único que me pertenece es la traducción.

**Nota 2: **esta historia contiene slash, si no te gusta no lo leas.

Agradezcan a mi beta de privarlos de mis horrores ortográficos c:

Gracias a 19´Mika-chan´91 te adoro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Nota de la autora y Esclarecimiento con relación al título**: así como María Parafina (jerga brasileña que denomina a una mujer que tiene especial interés en salir con los surfistas) María Gasolina (jerga brasileña que hace referencia a una mujer que solo este interesada en chicos con automóvil) María de Arranque (jerga brasileña que habla sobre una mujer que solo tiene interés en jugadores de futbol) **María de la Tiza **se asigna a una chica que tiene un especial interés en los profesores (generalmente, sus profesores) no se si existe en realidad, pero aun asi lo utilizo.

Dialogo y la escena - ….Blablablablabla …. – bla, bla, bla.

_Harry sueña despierto – _bla bla bla …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El lunes amaneció especialmente gris en Hogwarts, principalmente para los estudiantes de sexto año que tendrían que soportar dos lecciones seguidas de pociones. Para los Slytherin no era ningún sacrificio, ya que era notable la diferencia en el tratamiento que los estudiantes de su propia casa recibían del profesor Severus Snape en comparación a los demás. En cuanto a los Gryffindor, es mejor ni hablar. Y un Gryffindor en particular, fue blanco de todas las molestias de nuestro "querido" profesor.

Harry Potter ni siquiera estuvo cinco minutos dentro de la sala de clases cuando ya fue blanco de las preguntas de Snape. Preguntas que, al contrario de su mejor amiga, no tenía idea de que contestar.

Pero satisfecho consigo mismo, después de haber hecho "La sesión de humillaciones diarias para Potter", el profesor comenzó la clase.

-El no te deja en paz, ¿eh? – susurro Ron aprovechando que Snape escribía los ingredientes de la poción en la pizarra.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –suspiro. La verdad es que a Harry ya no le importaban las implicaciones del profesor. Después de la lección de oclumancia del año pasado empezó a observar al hombre delante suyo de otra forma.

La clase ya había comenzado, y el profesor explicaba cual es el propósito de cada ingrediente. Pero las palabras de Snape pasaron desapercibidas para Harry, quien mantuvo la mirada fija en los invitantes labios del adulto. Se movían de una manera sensual, hipnotizando al pequeño Gryffindor.

-_¡Eres débil!_

\- _¡Yo no soy débil!_

_-¡Demuéstralo! –se acerca peligrosamente, apuntando su varita hacia el pecho de Harry._

_-Estoy cansado – murmura desviando la mirada de aquellas profundas joyas que eran los ojos negros del adulto._

_No se podía negar que la expresión de cansancio y desilusión de de Harry era podía ver que el chico estaba realmente luchando._

_-¡Aclare su mente!_

_-¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡En serio!-cae de rodillas a los pies del maestro- por favor…_

_Eso era demasiado, incluso para Severus Snape. El chico parecía tan frágil, tan necesitado de protección._

_Por inercia pasa sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo sollozando en el suelo. Apretando a Harry contra sí._

_Fue tan inesperado que Harry se congelo, no podía moverse, ni siquiera respirar. Snape, quien se aseguro de hacer su vida un infierno lo estaba abrazando de una manera protectora. Y lo encaraba con cariño y… ¿deseo?_

_Los labios de Severus se apoderaron con urgencia de Harry, reclamándolos en un beso que ostro todo el deseo contenido. El Gryffindor correspondió sin entender nada, pero se notaba que estaba aprovechando, especialmente cuando una mano se deslizo hábilmente en su cuerpo, deshaciéndose del incomodo uniforme._

_-¿Profesor? –consigue articular débilmente posando sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los negros._

_-Shiiii… -pasa a distribuir pequeños besos y chupones en el cuello del estudiante sin dar importancia a las preguntas. El mismo no estaba seguro de nada, solo la voluntad que dominaba sus sentidos._

_Harry se encuentra sostenido por los brazos fuertes que lo colocaban con impaciencia sobre la mesa del escritorio. Los papeles desparramados, los libros cayendo al suelo… Nada importaba._ _Sólo quería tomar el Gryffindor lo antes posible. _

_Al observar el cuerpo expuesto sobre la mesa y esos ojos que parecían dos esmeraldas o sus mejillas enrojecidas por la excitación, siente que puede alcanzar el orgasmo en el mismo momento. _

_\- Una deliciosa tentación - murmura para sí mismo. _

_El menor envuelve las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Snape, ávido de lo que estaba por venir. Y el maestro no lo hace esperar. Preparando con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo para tomarlo finalmente. _

_Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Harry, pero pronto es sustituido por gritos de placer. La medida en que el cuerpo del adulto embestía contra el suyo._

_\- ¿Te gusta no es así Potter? - Susurro maliciosamente mordiendo su delicado cuello. _

_\- Ahhhh... - gime más fuerte en respuesta a las provocaciones. _

_\- ¿Eh Potter? _

_\- Potter... _

_\- Potter..._

\- ¡Despierta Potter! - Un grito enojado invade sus sentidos.

Allí estaban esos hermosos ojos negros observándolo con curiosidad y enojo.

\- … yo - no sabía qué decir con las imágenes del sueño pasando a mil por hora en su mente, sus mejillas estaban increíblemente rojas de la vergüenza.

-Entonces es así, ¿piensa por derrotar a ya-sabes-quien ya no tiene que asistir a clase? – Sonríe arrogantemente – ¡se engaña Potter! Por más "famoso" que sea, ¡en mi clase no significa nada!

\- ¡No es eso! Lo siento, pero...

\- ¡Pero no hay excusas para dormir aquí!

Por suerte para Harry la campana suena señalando el final de la clase. Ese sonido no podría haber sido tan bien recibido en otro momento.

\- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor! - Dice con frialdad – detención el Sábado Potter. Ahora ¡fuera!

Harry no espera que el maestro se repita y antes de tomar "crucio" se apresura hacia fuera.

-X-X-X-X-X-

\- ¡Es un idiota! – Un indignado Ron seguía a sus amigos por el pasillo- Eso no es una clase, ¡es una tortura!

\- ¡Ron! - Para variar, Hermione los reprendió a ambos – el profesor Snape estaba cierto de que Harry no podía dormir en la clase.

-¿Me dormido? - Pregunta un poco incrédulo todavía. ¿Dormir y soñar con Severus Snape? Eso era demasiado para el pobre Harry.

\- Te dormiste, y para empeorar ¡durante toda la lección! Nadie podía despertarte, el profesor tuvo que lanzar un "Enervate" en ti.

\- Pero "Mione" te juro que no fue a propósito - suspira diciendo la verdad.

\- Lo sé Harry - le da una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora - después de derrotar a Voldemort allí el año pasado en el ministerio, es normal que te sientas un poco débil, al final una parte tuya también "murió".

\- Um, pero su cuerpo no se encontró - murmura un poco incómodo. Era difícil recordar el tiempo en que tuvo al Lord, como un espíritu, poseyendo su cuerpo.

\- Lo has destruido dentro de ti mismo, ¿cómo podría haber un cuerpo? – Su amiga exclama con lógica – Sobro apenas un residuo que polvo.

\- Hmm...

\- Relájate Harry, el propio Ministro declaró la victoria y Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo. Después de arrestar a todos los mortíferos, ni si Vold... Tú-Sabes-Quién estuviera con vida podía salirse con la suya.

\- Sí... - coincide un poco dudoso, pero no dejaría que eso le preocupara ahora. Su cicatriz estaba bien, no tenía más pesadillas con Voldemort, así que las cosas se deberían estar bien.

\- ¿Cuáles son las próximas clases?

\- Lupin, después Sirius, ¡y luego de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para cerrar con broche de oro! - Hermione sonrió con emoción.

\- ¡Entonces, vamos! - Harry se anima de repente.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Historia de la Magia ya no era una de las materias más odiada Harry, por el contrario, con la salida de Binnis el profesor responsable de la disciplina era Remus Lupin y ahora para todos los estudiantes, especialmente para Harry era un cambio maravilloso.

Lupin narró la historia de revueltas y guerras de una manera que parecía transportar a los estudiantes a la temporada. Y siempre mostraron películas, incluso teatros improvisados se realizaron. Con todo esto, la historia de la magia se ha convertido en una de las materias más geniales de Hogwarts.

La forma en que el profesor explicaba era tan emocionante que su voz te sumergía en cada escena. Pero para Harry, tuvo otro efecto. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada palabra imaginándose votos de amor dirigidos a él con esa voz melodiosa.

_\- Tienes los ojos... _

_\- ... De mi madre, lo sé - le da una sonrisa tímida. _

_\- Pero en ti - Lupin coge delicadamente las manos de Harry – ellos son aún más hermosos._

_El pequeño Gryffindor se sonroja desviando la mirada hacia el piso de la Torre de Astronomía. La voz llena de afecto del mayor hizo su corazón se acelere. _

_\- Gracias... - antes de completar una frase siente unos labios posarse en los suyos con suavidad extrema, casi un roce. _

_Harry entreabre la boca ligeramente invitando una exploración más profunda, luego entendida y acatada por Lupin que comienza a explorar esos labios con una pasión casi artística de tan cuidadosa y delicada. _

_Cuando escucha un leve gemido de éxtasis el más viejo aferra al pequeño cuerpo con firmeza, pegándolo a él._

_\- Oh, Harry... - murmura con deseo acostándolo el frío suelo de la torre, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle eso. Lupin estaba ocupado distribuyendo los besos por todo el cuerpo de Harry, levantando ligeramente la camisa de su uniforme Gryffindor para tener acceso al pecho moreno, mordisqueando y besando cada centímetro. _

_Harry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados sintiendo las manos de su profesor acariciar su entrepierna mientras su lengua jugaba con el ombligo. Su erección creció contra las manos amorosas sin poder controlarlo, y el profesor parecía adorarlo por la manera en que lo estimuló mientras murmuraba palabras dulces. _

_\- Tu piel es tan suave pequeño - susurró volviendo a besarlo con urgencia, mientras lo acariciaba con movimientos lascivos dentro del pantalón. _

_\- Ohhh... Lupin! – Arque un poco la cadera buscando más contacto. _

_\- Eres delicioso Harry... _

_\- Hmm... _

_\- Sí, lo es... __Harry ... _

_\- Harry... _

_\- Harry... _

_\- Harry... _

\- ¡Harry!

Esa deliciosa voz invade sus sentidos, pero esta vez tenía un tono preocupado de que hizo a Harry despertar del trance.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Estás bien? - Lupin lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Si – desvía la mirada – lo estoy, lo siento profesor.

\- ¿En serio? - Grave pregunta - Hmm... parecías estar bajo la influencia de la "maldición Imperius."

\- ¿Eh? - Parpadeo sorprendido varias veces - no, no... Dios!

\- Sí, lo es... - sus ojos recorren la expresión de Gryffindor, analizándolo - Totalmente ausente, mirada desenfocada... raro.

\- ¡No se preocupe! - enrojece intensamente por segunda vez en el día. - ¡En serio!

Antes de que el maestro refutara la campana suena, salvando la piel del adolescente una vez más.

\- ¡Me muero de hambre! - Harry sonrió - ¡nos vemos más tarde profesor! ¡Hasta Luego!

Y como si fuese una ráfaga de viento desapareció de la habitación dejando un Lupin desconcertado atrás.

-X-X-X-X-X-

\- Harry ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Suspiro tratando de sonar convincente - No te preocupes Ron, estoy bien.

\- Si... si... - Hermione no parecía creer al moreno, pero no dijo nada.

Los tres acababan de sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando el almuerzo que comenzaría en unos pocos minutos.

\- Espero que haya la torta de chocolate para el postre.

\- ¡Yo también lo espero Ron! - Harry satisfecho con el cambio de tema - es realmente una delicia ese pastel.

Hermione no era tonta y comprendió muy bien el nerviosismo que Harry trato de esconder, imaginando si aquello era por el incidente con Voldemort o por la presión de clases. Poco sabía la chica que el verdadero problema eran los profesores. Tenían algo que hacía que el " niño que vivió " se sintiera extrañamente atraído por ellos. No todos, por supuesto. Sólo aquellos que poseía un " que" demás, podían desestabilizar al pobre chico.

El problema es que el propio Harry todavía no se había dado cuenta, y en ese exacto momento estaba preguntándose porque de hace un tiempo estaba teniendo esos extraños sueños, mientras fingía escuchar lo que decía su amigo sobre la producción de pasteles de chocolate en mundo mágico.

Ron hablaba sin parar mientras comían, pero los pensamientos de Harry se centraban en el importante auto-análisis. El joven Gryffindor seguía preguntándose lo que tenía Lupin o peor, Snape para atraer tanto su atención.

"Todo bien que ellos sean tan impresionantes dando explicaciones a toda la clase. Y ese aire maduro y superior por ser maestros hacen a las cosas muy excitantes, pero... Oh , Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy pensando? "- No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Harry? - Ron le llamó curioso al ver que las mejillas del amigo se volvían rojas - ¿Qué pasa hombre?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada! – Dio sonrisa nerviosa poniéndose otro bocado de pastel en la boca.

Al ver la expresión dudosa del pelirrojo, se apresura a preguntar:

\- ¿Cuál será dijiste que sería la próxima clase?

\- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - respondió Hermione rápidamente - el director fue realmente genial para poner Sirius en esa materia ¿no?

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que ambas bocas estaban llenas.

\- Quiero decir, después de que Colagusano fuera arrestado y confesara todo Sirius finalmente pudo deshacerse de todas las acusaciones, y supongo que lo que más deseaba era estar cerca de ti Harry.

\- Y con Hagrid de vacacione fue fácil conseguir un trabajo que es la cara de tu padrino - Ron sonrío animado - ¡Los " Leprechauns " qué mostró en su última clase fueron geniales! ¿No que Hagrid no mostrara criaturas geniales? – pero hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de lo que "criaturas geniales" significaba para el medio gigante - ¡Pero él nunca nos mostró las mascotas del equipo de quidditch irlandés!

\- En serio, Sirius tiene un don para la enseñanza – sonríe ligeramente incapaz de evitar que un pensamiento lo dominara. " ¡Y es extremadamente lindo como profesor!"

" ¡Harry!" - Su conciencia grita - " ¡él es tu PADRINO! ¿Estás loco? No porqué la manera de dar clases de "Sirius Black" hace suspirar a todos significa que tú… ¡puedas derretirte también! ¡Él es prácticamente tu padre! tu única familia. Un padre hermoso y sabroso, pero ¡PADRE! "

En medio de los reproches de su conciencia Harry es sacado del Gran Comedor por una estresada Hermione que temía llegar tarde a la próxima clase.

_\- X -X -X -X -X -_

En cuestión de minutos los tres llegaron a los límites del Bosque Prohibido que era donde Sirius les daría la lección de hoy. El resto de los estudiantes acababa unirse a ellos y, finalmente, se puede comenzar la lección.

Sirius estaba de pie delante de una enorme caja que parecía protegida por magia, observando a los estudiantes agruparse entorno a él para poder explicar lo que harían.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saluda a todos con su característica sonrisa – primeramente voy a pedir cuidado porque las criaturas que veremos hoy son bastante exóticas.

La agitación fue general. Todo el mundo parecía emocionado de ver lo que había en la caja, pero logro que se callaran para escuchar el resto de la explicación.

\- Hoy vamos a ver a un demonio del agua, originarios de Japón, ¿puede alguien decirme qué demonio es este?

Una mano salió disparada al aire con rapidez.

\- ¿Señorita Granger? – el adulto sonríe, ya esperando aquello.

\- Son los Kappas señor.

\- ¡Excelente! 15 puntos para Gryffindor! - Dice emocionado - los Kappas habitan ríos y lagos poco profundos, para hacer frente a uno tiene que moverlos para derramar el agua en su cabeza y así perder su fuerza.

A medida que Sirius iba explicando dejaba que los alumnos se acercaran y manosearan a la pequeña criatura. Sin duda se trataba de una clase impresionante.

Pero un cierto Gryffindor de ojos verdes quedó impresionado con algo más. Harry observó, sin la menor sombra de duda de que los años solo hacen bien al animago. El cuerpo definido de Sirius estaba marcado por un ajustado pantalón negro y el abdomen como tabla de lavar fue el espectáculo dado gracias a la camisa de seda blanca que llevaba completamente abierta para el deleite de las estudiantes e incluso muchos estudiantes. Entre ellos su propio ahijado.

\- Ok él es un gran maestro, ¿pero esta es la ropa que se usa para enseñar? - Ron le pregunta en voz baja, mirando a todas las chicas babeando y susurrando entre sí acerca de lo interesante que era la "clase".

\- Oh, sabes que Sirius es así de todos modos - murmura sin apartar la mirada de su amado padrino. El estaba babeando el doble que todas las alumnas juntas, y una vez más que su imaginación se lo llevo lejos.

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_\- yo... - sonríe un poco nervioso – te vi desde la torre, así que quería decir... ¡hola!_

_\- Hmm..._

_-¿Estabas preparando la clase de mañana? - Harry lo miró con curiosidad._

_\- No, en realidad quería dar una vuelta por bosque - abraza el hombro de su ahijado, atrapándolo con la guardia baja._

_\- Jeje..._

_\- Quería hablar contigo Harry – dejo de caminar súbitamente mirando hermosos ojos verdes que parpadeaban desconcertados._

_\- ¿He hecho algo mal?_

_\- No - sonríe con cariño - por supuesto que no. Me temo que estoy sintiendo algo "malo " –se aproxima más al menor dejando sus cuerpos separados por unos pocos centímetros._

_\- ¿Qué sientes? - enrojeció violentamente al ver sus manos se posarse en su cadera._

_\- Siento que... - acerca los labios a la oreja de Harry - te quiero._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, pronunciadas en un susurro muy sensual causa un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo y permanece congelado un tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder sus labios son capturados con pasión y urgencia._

_Sirius se mueve rápidamente apoyando el cuerpo de Harry contra un árbol cercano, mientras desliza sus manos sobre cada pulgada de la morena piel oculta por el uniforme._

_\- Ahhhh... Sirius - dejó escapar un gemido lleno de deseo mientras envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor. Aquello hace al adulto hervir de deseo queriendo poseerlo allí mismo._

_Harry no le importaba la prisa con la que sus ropas eran arrancadas y lanzadas a la tierra blanda del bosque. Tampoco le importaba a sentir los incómodos roces del árbol contra su delicada piel. Lo único que captó la atención del chico, son los besos apasionados y las caricias desesperadas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo._

_\- Más... - murmura con las mejillas y los labios rojos en busca de aire, sintiendo como los dedos de su padrino lo invadían de una manera tan agradable que casi le privó de sus sentidos. Necesitaba sentirlo completamente, ahora._

_Incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo Sirius satisface las súplicas sensuales de su ahijado, llenándolo de un solo golpe. Tanto que conduce al paraíso. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse tratando de no hacerle daño, pero cuando Harry se mueve con el deseo en busca de más de Sirius pasa invertir tan anhelado, tomarlo con pasión e incluso algo de violencia. Al oír el ahijado grito de placer._

_\- Ah... ¡Sirius!_

_\- Sirius... ¡así!_

_\- ¡Ah! Sirius!_

_\- ¡Sirius!_

_\- _Sirius...

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - Hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No te sientes bien? - Puso su mano sobre la frente su ahijado buscando algún signo de fiebre.

\- yo... yo... – se sonroja alejándose enseguida de ese delicioso toque- ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¿Seguro? – Lo mira dudoso - de repente gemiste de la nada, parecía que estabas con dolor.

\- ¿Yo qué? – abre completamente los ojos, asustado.

\- Dijiste mi nombre de una manera que pensé que te sentías mal.

\- Oh... - suspira levemente aliviado - ¡Sí! Así es, pero no te preocupes. Era sólo un dolor de estómago que ya paso.

\- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? - Pregunto como un padre preocupado.

\- No, no - le sonrío – ¡ya paso! No te preocupes Sirius!

\- Hmm... entonces está bien ! – Despeina el cabello de Harry- Aparentemente no has ido a ver la Kappas ¿verdad? ¿A que estas esperando mocoso? ¡Vamos ya!

Harry dejó a su padrino arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban los otros tomando notas sobre la pequeña y exótica criatura marina. Para su comodidad el tiempo que quedaba de clase fue rápido y sin mayores inconvenientes. Había logrado desdibujar el apasionante sueño de su mente, obligándose a enfocar sus pensamientos sobre el tema de la lección.

\- X -X -X -X -X –

Finalmente el día estaba terminando y aquella era la última clase. Después de recibir una detención de Snape, dejar a un Lupin muy intrigado y, finalmente, casi morir de vergüenza con Sirius, el " niño que vivió " creía que las cosas no podían empeorar. Un tonto error. Con el más hermoso profesor de Hogwarts y sin dudas de todo el mundo frente a él, nada bueno podría pasar.

Tom Kinney ocupó la posición más intrigante de la escuela: el de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era un sujeto muy conocedor de la materia, pero los estudiantes no podían decir nada porque no tenían ni idea de donde había salido el maestro. Dumbledore había dicho en las presentaciones de la cena para marcar el comienzo del año, que había aparecido en un gran momento porque estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar a alguien este año. Y con el plan de estudios de maravilloso que el hombre tenía, el trabajo solo podía ser suyo.

Pero el plan de estudios fue lo que atrajo menos atención en comparación con su belleza. Fue que muchos, si no todos, pensaban del hombre alto, de pelo corto bien peinado, con músculos definidos y que no parecía tener más de treinta años. Tenía un aire maduro y seductor natural acentuado por unos penetrantes ojos negros. Algunas veces algunos estudiantes juraron ver un destello de color rojo sangre en el iris negro, pero pronto abandonaron la absurda idea.

Harry Potter no es una excepción a la regla si el asunto era caer en los encantos de su nuevo profesor, pero había una cosa diferente a la de la mayoría. El hombre le atraía de una manera que ningún otro profesor o un estudiante ha hecho nunca. Y a diferencia de los otros profesores con los que Harry había soñado, él parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su " alumno favorito " como dijo una vez haciendo al muchacho sonrojarse.

\- Hola Harry - una voz sensual sorprende al Gryffindor que entró en la habitación seguido por sus dos mejores amigos. Estos siendo ignorados por Tom.

\- Eh... Hola Profesor - sonríe tratando de mantener la calma. Algo que parecía muy difícil cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre enigmático y seductor.

\- La clase aun no ha iniciado pequeño, no necesitas llamarme Profesor – acaricia los cabellos de su alumno sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su toque- ya hemos hablado de ello.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas significativas caminando hacia sus mesas. No sabía por qué, pero no confiaban en el nuevo maestro. Consideraban muy extraña la manera en que el adulto trataba a Harry. Un gesto cariñoso, pero no como Sirius y Lupin hacían. El cariño del profesor Kinney no era nada fraternal. Por supuesto, cuando comentaban sus sospechas a Harry este enrojecía y cambiaba de asunto diciendo: " ¡Él es un profesor! No digan tonterías, eso es solo porque soy" el niño-que-vivió-y-venció" ¡nada más! "

Pero en ese momento la mente de Harry pareció desconectarse. Su mirada se había cruzado con el profesor. Verde contra rojo. Rubí contra esmeralda. Fue todo muy intenso, las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido como si estuvieran siendo arrojados a su cabeza por un extraño. Y esta vez no era un sueño como cualquier otro.

_Harry recorría ese pasillo nuevamente. El mismo corredor que soñó tantas veces el año pasado, pero ahora sabía dónde estaba._

_\- Departamento de Misterios... - murmura abriendo la enorme puerta negra que lo separaba de la sala donde se ocultaban miles de profecías. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba no había profecía alguna allí, era solo una sala vacía._

_Un ruido que venía de la parte más oculta de las sombras asusta Gryffindor, que sin pensárselo dos veces extrae la varita de su bolsillo, murmura el hechizo " Lumos " apuntando en todas direcciones._

_\- ¿Quién está ahí? - Grita mirando a su alrededor._

_\- ¿Te has olvidado de mí Harry? - Una voz familiar contestó desde las sombras._

_\- Voldem... - su corazón se acelera para ver quién sale de la oscuridad - Profesor Kinney?_

_\- Hola pequeño._

_\- Pero, pero... - parpadea varias veces totalmente confundido con aquello - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

_\- Quería verte._

_\- ¿Verme? – Se sonroja sin poder evitarlo- pero... ¿aquí?_

_\- El lugar no importa - dice aproximándose de manera seductora - lo que realmente importa es que estamos aquí solos._

_\- ¿Por qué? – levanta la mirada fijándose en los intensos ojos rojos del adulto. "¿Rojos? ... Qué extraño... "_

_\- Porque no puedo resistir más- susurra deslizando sus largos dedos por el rostro de Harry._

_\- Tom... - Cierra los ojos ligeramente._

_\- No puedo resistirme a ti -roza los labios entreabiertos sintiéndola suavidad y el mudo pedido que transmitían._

_Tom abraza la cintura delgada y toma los labios de Gryffindor suavemente al principio, sólo un roce, pero esa pequeña boca parecía tóxica, hacia a su cuerpo anhelar por mas. Y Harry estaba dispuesto y ansioso también, pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y abriendo la boca para que su amante la explorara como quisiese._

_Un beso largo y apasionado comienza, las lenguas libran una batalla sin tregua en una lucha por el poder y la dominación de la cual Tom sale ganador, sometiendo a Harry con el ritmo que quería. Lejos de estar molesto Harry dejaba al hombre manejarlo a su antojo adorando cada toque que recibía._

_Las hábiles manos del profesor se deslizaron el pequeño cuerpo con impaciencia, irritándose por la cantidad de ropa que este llevaba._

_\- Cuánta ropa... - murmura entre besos que ahora vagaban por el cuello del estudiante, lanzando la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme bien lejos._

_\- No puedo ir por ahí desnudo... ¿verdad? - Sonríe estremeciéndose con el chupetón que acababa de recibir._

_\- ¡No puedes! - Estrecha cintura posesivamente aprovechando para desabotonar el pantalón y dejarlo caer a los pies de su alumno._

_\- Tom! – desvía la mirada avergonzado._

_\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? - Sonríe con malicia estudiando cada centímetro del cuerpo en sus brazos._

_Antes de que pudiera quejarse de nada Harry se encuentra atrapado por esos fuertes brazos como si fuese una novia._

_\- Tom!_

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunta entre risas._

_\- Ir a un lugar más cómodo – deposita a su pequeño amante en una cama enorme y confortable situada en el centro de la habitación._

_\- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? - Miró a su alrededor aturdido, viéndose sobre las magníficas sábanas de seda negra._

_Tom sólo le da una sonrisa y comienza a sacar poco a poco cada pieza de ropa sin romper el contacto visual con el estudiante, haciéndole olvidar todas las preguntas que pudiera tener._

_\- Tú eres perfecto... - susurra Harry perdió ante la vista de un desnudo Dios delante suyo. La piel ligeramente pálida, músculos firmes y por supuesto el gran "detalle" que formaba parte del cuerpo de cada hombre fueron devorados por los expresivos ojos verdes._

_\- No - Tom se acerca peligrosamente y con sólo el movimiento de su mano derecha las ropas que todavía quedaban en Harry desaparecieron dejándolo a su total merced – tu lo eres._

_Los ojos rojos recorren cada pedazo del cuerpo del adolescente observando los pequeños músculos que se formaban, la fina cintura, las piernas delgadas... Cada parte del cuerpo andrógino que siempre tendría delicada estatura y en su opinión, sumisa. Suyo. Sólo suyo. El niño acostado en la cama, rodeado de sabanas negras era suyo y de nadie más. Muchos lucharon contra aquello. El viejo director hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero al final estaba allí temblando bajo su toque._

_\- Tom... - Harry se acerca sus labios al cuello de su amante depositando pequeños besos mientras deslizaba sus dedos suaves a través de ese cuerpo tan atractivo. El toque inocente y al mismo tiempo lleno de deseo hace que los sentidos de Tom " Kinney " se inunden de lujuria, y con cuidado tiro del Gryffindor acercándolo a él._

_Comienzan un beso ardiente. Mientras las manos del maestro recorrían el delicado cuerpo desnudo hasta que llegar a la ubicación deseada. Los dos se separaron ligeramente para normalizar la respiración yal murmurar algunas palabras aparece botella transparente en el colchón y el mayor observa a Harry profundamente._

_\- ¿Seguro? - Pregunta con cariño sorprendiendo tanto al niño como a sí mismo. Nunca se imaginó diciendo algo así, incluso esa situación en la que finalmente estaba a punto de poseer lo que tanto deseaba._

_\- uhum... - Harry asiente brindando a su amante encantadora sonrisa – lo quiero Tom... - susurra sin desviar la mirada - realmente quiero._

_Aquello hace pulsar el deseo del adulto, y sin que necesitara preguntar dos veces un dedo lleno de gel invade la estrecha entrada del Gryffindor que dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Ese dedo comienzo a hacer pequeños círculos en su interior, que poco a poco se ve más dilatado y listo para la segunda invasión. Y después de un tiempo con movimientos parecidos un tercer dedo ya se movía dentro y fuera sin demasiados problemas. Los tres estaban preparándolo para algo mucho más grande que estaba por venir._

_De repente, un grito se escapa de los labios de Harry. Esos dedos molestos habían tocado su próstata. Al darse cuenta de eso Tom se centra en ese sitio viendo al Gryffindor gemir y jadear de puro placer._

_\- Tom... ¡más!_

_Considerándolo debidamente preparado para atender al pedido, la retira sus dedos y colocado las piernas de Harry en su hombro. Eso hace que el muchacho deje escapar un gemido de frustración al sentirse tan vacío, pero su corazón se acelera al sentir como el miembro del mago forzaba la entrada dentro de su cuerpo._

_\- Relájate niño - acaricia su rostro – prometo que después será solo placer._

_\- Ajá... - respira profundamente y mirando a esos magníficos ojos escarlata, se relaja, entregándose por completo._

_Al principio, el dolor parecía insoportable, pero con el cuidado y la experiencia del mayor entonces fue disminuyendo. Tom sintió placenteramente abrumado por su estrechez del lugar cuando, después de un tiempo, finalmente introdujo toda su longitud. Durante unos minutos se detuvo totalmente esperando a que el muchacho se acostumbrase. Y sólo después de un asentimiento de Harry comenzó a moverse con lentitud mientras lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Pero poco a poco el dolor dio paso al placer y Harry comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más velocidad, algo que Tom respondió con prontitud. Pronto los dos se movían un ritmo vertiginoso, inundando la habitación con gemidos y gritos de placer. Harry murmuró incoherencias en Parsel, la lengua de las serpientes, y su para su total confusión Tom respondió en el mismo idioma. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello más claramente el placer inundó su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente fuera de la realidad._

_\- Ahhhh así... ¡por favor! - El Gryffindor se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas. A pesar de que esto era un simple sueño no era como los demás. No era como Snape que lo poseía una manera dominante, ni como Lupin que lo hacía parecer un verdadero arte, y no como Sirius que lo tomaba de una forma salvaje y apasionada._

_Fue la mezcla de los tres. Dominante, artístico, salvaje, apasionado... Tom sabía ser todo y mucho más . Eso no era un sueño cualquiera, sentir su tacto, su piel, cada beso, cada embestida que le daba... ¡Todo! Él estaba allí, ¡y Harry sabía eso!_

_Con un último gemido de éxtasis Harry se viene en el abdomen del profesor contrayendo todo el cuerpo para alcanzar el clímax. Y al sentirse aplastado esa manera Tom libera su semen dentro del más pequeño, con un grito de placer._

_Después de unos segundos sale del pequeño cuerpo y se acuesta a su lado. Ambos estaban jadeando y temblando ligeramente debido a los espasmos del orgasmo. Con cuidado el mayor tira de Harry acostado sobre su pecho._

_\- yo...yo..._

_\- Shiiii... No digas nada pequeño - sonríe con cariño - no es necesario ._

_Nuevamente sus ojos se cruzan, al igual que Harry había visto pasar antes de entrar en ese maravilloso sueño. Y fue como si el Gryffindor saliera de una visión._

Estaba parado en la entrada de la sala con el maestro lo mirándolo en silencio. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de color negro, pero Harry vio en el fondo del iris aquella conocida sombra color rojo.

\- La clase comenzará - dice en voz baja mientras miraba a los estudiantes.

\- Tom Riddle - susurro en Parsel inconscientemente llevando las manos a su boca de forma asustada de manera inmediata.

Al contrario del brillo repentino en sus ojos, Tom finge no entender.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Er... ¡Nada! Lo siento profesor, me sentaré - Harry va a su escritorio con las manos aún temblando por el nerviosismo. "¿Qué fue eso? " - Suspira mentalmente.

Para sorpresa de Harry a todos los estudiantes ya estaban en la habitación y el maestro comenzó a moverse por pizarra hablando sobre la materia, pidiendo a todos que cogieran el libro de " El arte de la oscuridad vista por ambos lados. " en cuanto agarraban los materiales necesarios, el adolescente se ve analizando lo que acaba de suceder.

" Tom Riddle? ... No puede ser. "

Él sabía que su maestro no era de hecho quien parecía ser. Pero vamos, pensar en el " difunto " Señor Oscuro ya era demasiado. Voldemort estaba muerto, él se encargó de hacer que eso suceda. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su mente susurró que estaba equivocado.

Por supuesto que no podía prestar atención a esas locuras, sólo se había confundido porque los dos eran muy similares. Cuando lo vio en la cámara secreta Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en la belleza del joven mago oscuro. Belleza casi idéntica a la de su profesor.

\- "¡Que ellos son similares, y nada más!" - afirma tratando de convencerse a toda costa. Por otro lado Tom se divertía con la aflicción de su estudiante, observando sus reacciones desde que Harry se había sentado.

El Gryffindor se da cuenta de la mirada adulta fijada en él y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, perdiéndose de nuevo en el mar negro.

\- " El sabe " - un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral al ver al profesor lanzarle una sonrisa. No como cualquier otra, sino que llena de picardía y deseo junto con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Eso probaba que las sospechas de Harry, no era una simple ensoñación. " ¡Él estaba allí!" - Su corazón se acelera – ¡Estuvimos allí! "

\- ¡Harry! - Hermione llama su atención severamente - ¡concéntrate en la clase!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡La lección!

\- ¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! - Sonríe fijando su mirada al libro. Tratando de no recordar el "sueño" o pensar la penetrante mirada que su delicioso maestro mandaba a cada minuto en su dirección.

\- X -X -X -X -X -

Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban banalidades en el pasillo mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor. Los tres amigos se habían marchado a toda prisa de la última clase, cada uno por su propia razón. Hermione , ya que " es necesario " para estudiar , Ron querían entrenar Quidditch, y Harry no quería hablar con el profesor que tanto se removía sus deseos más secretos , porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir y no estaba preparado para más vergüenza ese día.

Este lunes había sido realmente "intenso". Fue sorprendido en todas las clases babeando por un maestro, más por algunos que en otros, pero todavía babeando por ellos.

\- "¿Qué es lo que estos profesores tienen de todos modos?" - Suspira pensando en lo increíble y embarazosa que era esa situación.

\- ¡Hay! - Ron tiraba del brazo de su amigo pareciendo emocionado – te enteraste sobre Malfoy?

\- ¿Enterarme de qué?

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a ese hurón? - Hermione pone una cara que indica que el Slytherin está unos pasos por delante del trío con su " guardaespaldas " detrás.

\- Así que, no encuentran fastidioso tomar lecciones con Snape?

Hermione envía un murmullo de acuerdo. Harry, por su parte, se sonroja y prefiere guardar silencio por cuestiones obvias.

\- ¡Sí! - Ron continúa - Me enteré de que Malfoy... ¡tiene la intención de seguir la misma carrera!

\- ¿Qué? - Su amiga estaba desconcertada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nadie se lo merece!

Los dos comienzan a discutir sobre el sufrimiento que debe ser una clase impartida por Draco Malfoy, pero Harry se imagino al rubio en frente de la clase, explicando con su aire altivo y sensualmente arrogante para que sirviera cada componente de la poción.

\- profesor eh? – murmura mirando al Slytherin que estaba unos pasos delante de él. "Interesante... " - se siente un calor por todo su cuerpo . A partir de ese momento, sin saber exactamente lo que la "razón" Harry Potter miro a Draco Malfoy con otros ojos.

End -x - x -

\- X -X -X -X -X -

N / A: El principio es un one-shot, pero si quieres una secuela es simplemente dejar un review. No pude evitar profundizar más en la relación de Harry y Tom, amor a estos dos! Y todo María de la tiza siempre tiene un profesor especial que hace que su corazón lata más rápido en comparación con la experiencia a otros! En cuanto a la idea: " María de la tiza ", fue gracias al apodo que mis amigos me dieron en la escuela, porque digamos que yo sufro de lo mismo " problema" de nuestro querido Gryffindor.

\- X -X -X -X -X -

Las observaciones, críticas, elogios y sugerencias son siempre maravilloso!

Por favor envíe comentarios!

Besos

Nota de la Traductora: me pareció increíblemente genial este fanfic y por eso me decidí a traducirlo, a pesar de que tarde casi un año en hacerlo! No creí que fuera taaaan difícil pero es una experiencia muy divertida, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y gracias a Tassy por permitirme hacerlo!

Los adoro y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
